own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 10
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A10 | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 10, often referred to as OASC #10, is the upcoming 10th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Busan, South Korea, following Tiger JK, Yoon Mirae and Bizzy's victory in the 9th edition with the song "Eagles". Following the high number of countries that wishes to compete in the 10th edition, the OABU introduced the Semi-final in which all the countries from 9th edition, excluding the top 10 countries, have to compete in order to qualify for the Grand Final. This is the second time that South Korea hosts the contest. The last time the country has hosted the contest was in the Own Asiavision Song Contest 6 in Seoul. Location }}Busan (부산 or 釜山(Korean pronunciation: pusʰan), officially Busan Metropolitan City), romanized as Pusan before 2000, is South Korea's second largest city after Seoul, with a population of approximately 3.6 million. The population of the metropolitan area, including the adjacent cities of Gimhae and Yangsan, is approximately 4.6 million. The city is located on the southeastern-most tip of the Korean peninsula. Located within South Korea's largest industrial area, "The Southeast Economic Zone" (which includes Busan, Ulsan and South Gyeongsang Province), the city is the cultural, educational and economic center of the region. It is the largest port city in South Korea and the world's fifth busiest seaport by cargo tonnage. The most densely built up areas of the city are situated in a number of narrow valleys between the Nakdong River and the Suyeong River, with mountains separating most of the districts. Administratively, it is designated as a Metropolitan City. The Busan metropolitan area is divided into 15 major administrative districts and a single county. Busan was the host city of the 2002 Asian Games and the APEC 2005 Korea. It was also one of the host cities for the 2002 FIFA World Cup, and is a center for international conventions in Korea. On November 14, 2005, the city authorities officially announced its bid to host the 2020 Summer Olympics Games. After Pyeongchang's successful bid for the 2018 Winter Olympics, Busan is considering bidding to host the 2028 or 2032 Summer Olympics. Busan has Korea's largest beach and longest river, and is home to the world's largest department store, the Shinsegae Centum City. Venue Busan Asiad Stadium ' is a multi-purpose stadium in Busan, South Korea, that was built for the 2002 Asian Games and was also used for matches at the 2002 FIFA World Cup. It has a capacity of 53,864. The stadium also hosted the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2002 Asian Games and was also the site of athletics events during the Busan Asiad of 2002. It is the home stadium for the Busan IPark of the Korea Professional Football League (K-League). The stadium was one of the venues of the 2002 FIFA World Cup. Participants 'Returning artists Results 'Semi-final' *All the participating countries will vote in semi-final. *The xx countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final 'Finalists' The twenty-four finalists are: *the Big 10 countries. *the top xx countries from the semi-final. Scoreboard 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest